changes
by chrolli4life
Summary: Steven is depressed about the changes in his life, but then things change again, for the better. I realized i made a few mistakes with the flow of the story line in this story and im also changing up the story premise since the end of BB story line i'll use that as my story idea.
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be a Kemmet story but one person wanted a Kieron and Emmett story and one didn't so I'll make it sound like it could be one but using Ste and Brendan.

Things in Steven Hay's life had changed from good to bad to worse it just a few years time and it was taking a serious toll on the young mans life, he used to be happy, used to be filled with joy for doing what he loved doing the most which was acting but things had changed and Steven couldn't deal with them.

Steven was home alone sitting on the couch tears streaming down his face looking at photo albums of happier times. With family and friends of his boyfriend that he was with for over six years. They wanted to buy a house together but something went wrong, Doug became jealous over his co-star his not forget about it straight handsome co-star Brendan Brady who he hadn't seen in over a year not since he moved to America an became a big fucking success. He missed Doug and Brendan all the time. Not a day went by that he didn't think about them. Steven missed Brendan more so now that he shaved his moustache off the last night of filming their soap opera together and he looked younger sexier without the moustache and it was weird since he only ever thought about Brendan has a friend and his lover on the show not Brendan the sexy actor that girls went gaga over.

Steven felt stupid he had said things to Brendan on his radio station he had only meant as a friendly thing since he missed him so much but Doug of course heard the radio show and took it as more then a friendly thing and by the time Steven had gone home from filming a scene on his show Doug's things were packed away in boxes and a note saying that he believed that he thought Steven had fallen in love with his  
co-star. At first Steven thought it was a joke and laughed it off, but he realized it wasn't when the trucks came to take his belongings and he was out of his life forever.

Doug was just a stupid selfish good looking jerk but he couldn't help but still have feelings for him, how could he not they had been together for almost 7 years 7 long amazing filled with love years. Doug was his first everything, first boyfriend, first kiss, first and only man he slept with and now here he was alone in his flat tears staining his cheeks looking at the past and the best years of his life and now that 6 months had past by at times he still wanted him but knew it was for the better that they were separated.

One of the pictures that made him smile was the time at the soap opera award show the last one that Brendan was nominated for with him for the forbidden lovers awards, the most amazing thing happened, they won that night and Doug was so proud of him the three of them took a cute picture together holding their trophies and then the next picture was with Doug, Brendan, Jacqui; Brendan's girlfriend, and Steven having a laugh of a time. It felt like a life time ago but it was almost 2 years ago but felt more like 10.

The only thing that made Steven happy these past months and years was that his TV family was back in his life. Amy and Leah and Lucas, they brought him so much joy. Another person he missed deeply was Cheryl, she played Brendan's sister on the show and they were really brother and sister off the show as well and the writers made her leave the show once Brendan did, for a short time she had been in the country and had visited a few times which Steven cherished so much but then she decided to move back to Ireland to be with her family who she missed so much.

Suddenly Stevens phone rang and he closed the photo album and reached for his phone on the table and looked who it was calling. It was a blocked number so he didn't bother to answer the phone.

Steven reopened the photo album and cried some more. Times like these were so bad that he too wanted to quit the show but he was on the show for almost 10 years, his life was this show, the stupid writers made his character do stuff that he didn't feel comfortable with but they were the writers so he had to put up with it. Just like he had to deal with the way Brendan left the show, he hated it and sometimes cried over the way he left. Sometimes it got so bad he felt like the character who played his ex husband crying all the time over little things, but hey he couldn't help it he wasn't even 30 yet and he had so much heartache. He missed the good days he missed his ex- boyfriend like crazy he missed Brendan and Cheryl and good story lines that they all had together.

He was suppose to be getting ready for a script reading with the writers and producers and directors but he wasn't really into it, he felt like such a cry baby that day and it was due to the fact that, that day was 6 months to the day that he hasn't seen or heard from Doug and he just wanted to get drunk off of cheap bottles of red wine and fall asleep.

Suddenly the phone rang again and Steven closed the photo album and looked at who was calling him, this time it was one of the writers for the show, he picked up the phone and spoke to the person on e other end, the writer was calling to remind him that he had to go to the studio for a script reading in two hours. Steven said that he had remembered but thanked the person for calling anyway.

Steven got up from the couch and grabbed his three huge photo albums and put them in his closest and picked an outfit to wear for the reading of the script. He walked out of his room and took a shower. He finished crying in the shower and cleaned his face with some shower gel. He got out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel and went to his room and got dressed in a pair of light denim jeans and a gray jumper.

As he reached for his keys and his phone his phone began to ring, it was Amy. She was calling to make sure if Steven was alright for she remembered that he cried on her shoulder the day Doug left and remembered that it was 6 months that he was gone. Steven of course lied and told her everything was peachy didn't want her to think he was some stupid faggot. He made it seem like he was strong and couldn't wait to be at the studio going over the broads that the writers and come up with for new story lines to be played out for 6 weeks. It had been a few days since Steven had seen Amy and he missed her deeply.

Steven was a loving person couldn't help tell those closest and dearest to him that he loved them and that's what Doug couldn't get he couldn't get that he loved his on screen family and that's why he dumped him. He was complaining that he didn't have enough for him. That the show took up all his time that he cared more about his fake family and friends more then his real one. Steven really should thank him for leaving he didn't need someone so selfish and jealous in his life he was so much better than him.

When Steven got to the studio his "family and friends" were outside having a smoke.

"Hey Ste, how are you?" asked Leanne

"I'm good you?"

"Can't complain"

Amy walked over to Steven and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Missed you so much" said Amy

"It's only been a week"

"Too long"

"I heard good changes are in store for the cast, one that'll make you happy" said Simon

"What?" asked Steven

"Can't say, just rumors, let the producers tell us for sure, it's a secret"

Steven was excited for the first time in months maybe even years.

When they all walked into the room with the producers, directors, and writers they sat down and listen to what was going to be happening. The producers said that big changes were going to be in the works for up coming story lines and that Steven would be back in the game sort of speaking and when Steven heard

that he stood up straight and welcomed this new surprising story line. Before the cast was told about what was going to happen they had to swear not to tell anyone anything that wasn't in the room. The cast and crew shook their heads but when the cast and other crew members found out about the changes they had to keep under wraps no one expected the out come, at least of all Steven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so very much for liking all my stories, I come up with them in my sleep. I had this idea for this story for about 5 days now. **

Steven knew that changes were going to be made for the show but the news that Brendan was coming back was shocking all the cast members had there mouths opened wide and couldn't say anything. Steven felt like running out of the room, but stayed calm.

Steven was thrilled with this but how was that possible no way he could play Christian Cross again, with the things that had happened to him on his final story. He missed Brendan so much, some times he secretly did think he liked him as more than a friend but he knew he was straight and he wasn't available  
either, he had Doug and Brendan had Jacqui, but now things were different both were single but still didn't change the fact that Brendan was straight, most woman always said why are the good looking or the good nice men gay, well Steven could say the same for Brendan why did he have to be a good looking and nice straight guy with a cute 10 year old daughter, who he loved with all his heart. Why did Brendan have to say on the radio that Steven was the best kisser, even his ex- boyfriend use to say that, Brendan always had the affect on him, his mind, spirit, and body, and now he was coming back, Steven couldn't understand.

The producer was waiting for the cast to ask questions or to just say anything but when that didn't happen he went on saying that Cheryl would also be returning and that they will be filming in 3 locations. The director said that they will be filming in Los Angles for a few weeks and film in Dublin for a few weeks. Hearing the place Dublin brought great memories when he filmed there with Brendan, it felt romantic hearing the dialogue being said to him by Brendan and tearing up which wasn't that hard to do since he felt it, it felt real to him, but stupid naive him it was only in the script it wasn't real.

Steven chocked up a bit.

"Did you want to say something?" asked Toby the producer of the show and one of Brendan's best mates.

"Well yeah, how will Brendan be able to come back?"

The other cast members nodded their heads.

"Well of course we left Christian in jail not like he died, he will have a change of heart and be honest with the people in his life even more than ever tell them why he did what he did it was either his life, his friends, life, or his family's life on the line and did it to protect them"

"Cheryl, who plays Debbie of course on the show is living in Dublin with her husband Travis she will come back to the village and tell the police what really happened to their father which will then reopen the case and Christian will have a lighter sentence and Debbie will go for community service and Christian will tell the ones he love just how much he loves them and never wants to live without them ever again"

"When will he return?" asked Steven happily

"He'll be back in a few weeks" said the producer

"There's not much else for today, please go home and read over the scripts, this are for episodes we will be filming on Friday" said one of the writers.

"When will Cheryl and Brendan start filming?" asked Amy

"Cheryl will start at the end of the week and Brendan a little longer than that" said the producer

Steven got up from his chair, grabbed his script from the table and left the room. He was too shocked to talk to anyone too confused about his feelings about the whole thing. His best friend who he missed so much was coming back and the only reason they hadn't talked in so long was because of the fact that both were busy and living in two different parts of the world, Steven had spent so much time with Doug going to visit his family in New York for holidays and then back to work on the show and when he finally had a break from filming he was too tired, but now he was too depressed burying himself with photo albums of the past.

Steven looked at the time on the wall it was now 5 o'clock in the afternoon and knew that was around 10 or 11 in the morning in Los Angles. he took his mobile phone out from his pocket and dialed a number. When the man on the other end picked up and said hello Steven had a hard time answering.

"Uh, Steven is that you?" asked Brendan

"Yes sorry"

"You OK? You don't sound OK"

"Nothing to worry about"

"Did you hear what's going on?" asked Brendan excitedly

"Sure did, really Brendan you shouldn't have left in the first place, we worked so well together, did you even think about me at all or your sister for that matter"

"Um, no" said Brendan stunned

"I didn't think so. Why are you coming back?"

"I miss it, I miss the popularity, I miss it and yes I shouldn't have left, Christian can always do something extra exciting if he gets out of jail new and improved story lines, maybe the producers can bring Warren Fox back on the show and Christian can battle it out like he did with Shawn on the train tracks, or have Christian visit his ex wife and be able to see his children that he loved so much"

Steven kept hearing Brendan talk and felt so depressed and alone at that moment. He went into his room and laid down in bed with his clothing on and he held on to a stuffed bunny rabbit that a fan of his and given to him a few months back at a charity event.

"Are you alright?" asked Brendan

"Not really" said Steven

"It is it?"

"I miss you" said Steven

Brendan was silent on the other end of the phone.

"Tell me you miss me too"

"I miss you too" said Brendan before saying his good byes.

Steven hung up the phone and held on to the bunny so tight. He put his head down on his pillow and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your comments, I know that last nights episode was really sad but I hate crying in front of people so one part I found sad and funny so to cope with it I was laughing, my mom also found it funny too. Even through the sad times need some laughter. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I think it makes sense for it to be.**

In the past week Steven had been acting better than he had in a long time , he thought about the return of Brendan Brady, he hadn't seen him in so long and wondered what he would look like since Christian had been in jail for a long time, would he have a moustache or a beard or be cleaned shaved. Would he be bruised like the first time Christian had been in jail for something he didn't do. He wondered about their first meeting after so long would they give each other a handshake or a hug, he wondered what they would say to each other would it be hi, hello, or Steven's happy tone of hiya. He was a nervous excited wreck and not even Doug carter could wreck his good mood up.

He loved his darker side coming out a bit more but not the abusive side just drinking and drugging and stealing side. But he hated the fact that it prevented him from being at the deli that his business partner funny as it seems the character name was also Doug.

It was getting closer and closer to the day when Steven and Brendan would see each other after so long and Steven was so nervous, this will be his chance to tell him the truth about him and Doug. He just didn't want any pity from him Cheryl didn't even know that Doug broke up with him.

XXX

The night before Brendan's return Steven was in bed very nervous but called Brendan up feeling alone and depressed needing to hear a friendly familiar voice to calm him down.

When Brendan answered the phone Steven wanted to break down and cry.

"Hi Steven, I'm so excited tomorrow I'll be there"

"Listen I have so much to tell you but I was afraid that you would look down at me at pity me and that's not what I want at all. let me start by saying how sorry I truly am about what I said to you the last time we spoke, I was being selfish and I've been dishonest with you and I told Cheryl the truth a few days ago but I told her not to say anything"

"Come on Steven, you know me long enough now to know that I would never look down or pity you no matter what. You don't have anything to be sorry for Steven it was my doing, and I lied saying that I didn't think about your feelings in the matter, I thought about your feelings all the time but I just had to do

something different and now I'll be back with the people I love the most rather it be with family, friends, or the crew. All my dreams are coming true Steven I landed a role in LA recently and the movie I have been cast in is going to be filming in England. I get to be in an American movie and be here. It's the best

feeling in the world Steven."

"That's amazing Brendan, so proud of you. I knew you could do it, you've always been one of my favorite actors and so pleased to have called you one of my very best friends"

"Thank you so much Steven that means so much to me and I feel the same you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I do thank you as well"

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Brendan

"Um, well, Doug broke up with me" said Steven nervously

"What?" asked Brendan in shock not knowing what else to say since Steven had always been an incredible nice guy, funny, sweet, and talented, and even though he was straight he could tell that Steven was a good looking young man and so was Doug.

"Doug broke up with me almost 7 months ago"

"Steven why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Brendan sad

"Like I said I didn't want you to pity me, thought if I said it out loud to you it would make me break down and cry and I don't want to fall apart with you"

Brendan wanted to be with Steven now more then ever to comfort him, he missed his best friend, he heard the pain in his voice every time he had said anything to him. He felt so bad for him. Doug and Steven that's all he had known and it worked. They had made the best couple, they were so cute together, now they were apart and it didn't seem right.

"Why?"

"Because of you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for liking this story, I hope you all like the next update of this story.**

'Because of you? Because of you' Steven's voice in Brendan's head ever since they had said goodbye.

'Why is Douglas jealous over me for, I was with Jacqui McQueen for god sakes and if I wasn't with her, every time I would tell Steven I loved him it was meant out of friendship not something else' thought Brendan still in shock from the news that Steven had told him just 10 minutes ago, it's like playing on repeat.

'Because of you, he thinks that we said our I love you's that we meant them in a sexual way'

'You must be joking Steven' came Brendan's reply or something to that affect since he didn't quite remember exactly what he said, for all he knew he could have said nothing.

'I told Doug that you're my best friend nothing more' said Steven

'He was also my best friend' thought Brendan about Steven who he missed terribly and wanted to come back on the show since he realized that he had made a terrible mistake and missed Steven and the rest of the cast so much and then when his sister said that she will be returning and Nate who plays Tom will be filming their wedding scene soon he had to do something to be involved and thank god for the amazing crew for welcoming him back. He was just so nervous seeing Steven after so long. In 10 more hours he would be at Steven's door but would they hug or shake hands whatever happens happens.

XXX

Steven felt sick to his stomach after telling Brendan almost the whole truth. He was too scared to tell him that he had always had a crush on him even when they were in a relationship even though Brendan was straight, he didn't know what would happen when the truth came out. They always said the truth will set you free. How free can he get if he lost his best friend, true it was a long time since they had seen each other but it was no one to blame. They were very busy hardworking actors with not much time off for holidays. Steven with hollyoaks and Brendan with latest batman movie about to be released. He had always wanted to play the joker and funny he was going to be. Steven thought he would make a sexy joker sexier than Heath Ledger may he rest in peace.

The night and hours ticked by so slow and Steven couldn't wait to see Brendan once was nervous had now turn to excitement and he just couldn't contain himself, he had a hard time sleeping that night due to Brendan's soon to be return.

XXX

The last time that Brendan and Steven had talked on the phone Steven had told Brendan to come to his place once he got back to town and that he would leave the door unlocked and for him to just walk in. Well that was a mistake Steven ended up crying on the couch since the last time that he had seen Brendan was when all of them including Doug and Jacqui went bowling and drunk and it was so much fun, but Steven had drunk too much which he never did he hardly had liquor but he was upset that Brendan was leaving so all the memories from that night came flooding up his mind and just ended up in tears waiting for Brendan and when he heard the slight knocking of the door and heard the Irish hunk say his name he tried to compose himself but of course it wasn't seen with his wet cheeks and pink eyes. Brendan ran to Stevens side and sat down on the couch and hugged Steven close.

"I'm so so sorry Steven"

"Not your fault mate" said Steven trying to laugh

"What happened?"

"Just got to thinking about the last time I saw ya and made me think of Doug."

"Hey don't cry OK, crazy Brendan is back" said Brendan hugging Steven

"I'm Sorry Brendan" said Steven with the sniffles and trying to laugh.

"I am really happy that you're back " said Steven lifting his head off from Brendan's shoulder.

"I am really happy to be back"

"I don't really know that much of the story line, did anyone tell you?" said Steven sitting up straight.

"Well I'll be working with the writers for the script but pretty much it's Christian gets to go to trail and he wants to tell the truth about everything, and wants Ivan by his side no matter what."

Steven didn't say anything, just stared at Brendan and smiled.

"What?" asked Brendan

"I just can't believe you're really here and how good you look" said Steven starring at Brendan who had his hair a little longer and more fit and a bit scruffy but no tashe.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" said Brendan looking at his good friend who seemed to look less scrawny his hair a little longer, but his blue eyes looked sad

"Thanks, but I know I look like shit"

Brendan smiled slightly.

"Thanks for coming back Brendan you have know idea how much I've missed you"

"I've missed you so much too, that's why I'm back I'm not done working side by side with you, I shouldn't have left in the first place that wasn't cool. I had problems with Jacqui and I didn't want to be here and deal with the problems."

Steven and Brendan hug again and in walked Doug.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven stopped hugging Brendan when he heard the slamming of the door and he walked outside of the house and there walking away was Doug, Steven was shocked but instead of feeling happy to see that he was back he felt nauseated he felt sick to his stomach and anger. He thought it was a shock to him to feel the way his character felt when Christian told Ivan that they were over.

"DOUG!" screamed out Steven not happy at all

Doug turned around and looked angry.

"What the hell is going on here Ste?" asked Doug

"You, you don't have the right to be angry with me and how dare you show your face here in my home, this is not your place anymore."

"Apparently it's Brendan's" spat out Doug

"I don't need to explain myself to you; you're nothing but a loser with a capital L"

Doug walked over to Steven with a few bags in his hands.

"Please Doug just go, I don't need you anymore, I've got friends who love me, you on the other hand was a waste of my life. You broke me heart is what you did. I never want to see you ever again.

Steven walked back into his flat and locked the door and walked into the living room where Brendan was still sitting on the couch.

"You alright Steven?" asked Brendan

"No, but I will be"

"Look it's early, don't need to read over scripts for a few days why don't I take you out for some drinks" said Brendan sweetly

"Sure that would be great ta"

Steven gets his coat and puts it on and he and Brendan walk along the village together the first time in almost 2 years.

"It hasn't changed much has it?" asked Brendan

"Not really"

Brendan got excited for a second, as they walked over to where the set of the club was filmed.

"Cheryl!" called out Brendan as he and Steven walked over to the De De club set.

"Oh Bren Ste!" Squealed Cheryl excitedly as she ran over to them and gave them hugs and kisses.

"I thought you were supposed to be here weeks ago" said Steven

"Couldn't make it, in a car accident so they rewrote some stuff"

"Are you OK, why didn't you call me?" asked Brendan

"I'm fine just had a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about"

Brendan and Steven nod their heads.

"Oh my boys, you all look so great" said Cheryl so excited as she gave the, a group hug.

"I can't breathe" said Steven

Cheryl let go of Steven and Brendan and looked at the two men. She knew her brother was straight but strange as it sounded she secretly wished that he and

Steven could be a real couple like on the show, they were so cute together, and not like Doug the asshole, Brendan was a sweet guy even though on the show he played a prick that all the fans loved. She always had a feeling that even though Steven had been going out with Doug that he had a crush on her brother the way he would say I love you and then blush and Steven was so kind and sweet to Brendan's daughter.

"What you up to Chez?" asked Brendan

"Just taking a walk around the place what about you guys?"

"Going to get some drinks over at The Dog, want to join us?" asked Steven

"Sure, I'd love to"

They all walked together.

XXX

"Doug came back" said Steven as they sat down at the bar.

"What? When? Why didn't you say anything?" asked Cheryl in shock

"He came back about half an hour ago. I told him, that I didn't want him in my

life anymore that he was a waste of my time and that he broke me heart. I didn't

want to tell you but your my friend so here I am telling you" said Steven almost

in tears

"Good for you standing up to him, you are such an amazing person Ste, you deserve so much more and thanks for telling me" said Cheryl before hugging him.

"Thanks Cheryl that means a lot."

"I'm sure that you'll be able to find someone, this time he must love you with

all his heart and cherish you forever" said Cheryl

Steven blushed.

"I'm sure of it too" said Brendan before ordering some beers.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you guys" said Steven

This nice guy Jacob gave them their drinks.

"Thanks" said Steven

"So where are you staying?" asked Steven to Cheryl

"I'll be with Leanne. Where are you staying Bren?"

"Good luck with that, I'm staying with Steven?"

"You what?" asked Steven almost spitting out his drink.

"Oh did I forget to tell you, you're looking at your new roomie"

Cheryl was secretly excited for them.

"That's so great" said Steven

"I know we'll have so much fun"

"Oh no we won't I'm a professional I study and sleep, when I'm supposed to, no fun and games"

'Hope some fun and games' thought Cheryl

They all finish their drinks and get second round.

By the time they left the bar they had 4 rounds of beer in them each.

"I haven't drank so much in a long time" said Steven

"We Irish drink all the time and don't feel anything" said Cheryl

Brendan laughed.

"We'll, it's late, so we'll see you soon" said Steven

"Call me, maybe we can all go out to a gay bar or something" said Cheryl with a big smile on her face.

"No way remember what happened the last time" said Brendan

Steven and Cheryl laughed. It was like almost 3 years ago Steven was with Doug and Cheryl was with Leanne so none of the woman would pick them up and Brendan was by himself and all the guys wanted to get with him, well who can blame them when Brendan well looked like Brendan. All of them except Brendan had a laugh that night but Brendan practically went screaming outside of the club. It was so funny according to Leanne.

"Hey just act like the two of you are together"

Steven blushed.

'Got you' thought Cheryl about Steven as all them said their goodbyes and she walked away from the two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't written anything in a long time, been busy and writers blocked I'm currently working on another chapter for the twisted tale, one of my best friends is helping me with some crazy stuff for that, don't know what I'm doing for rescue me, or my other uncompleted stories. I didn't know what I was going to do with this story I just sort of just let my fingers type for my brain, I hope you like the outcome of this chapter. **

A few days later Steven met up with Cheryl and Brendan so go to a gay club, Steven dressed to impress he wore skinny dress pants and black tank top. He smiled when his best friends came over to him. He smiled at Cheryl who had been smiling at him since her arrival; Brendan looked handsome as ever, also dressed in dark colors but black dress pants and a dark gray long sleeve shirt.

"My, my, my don't you look handsome tonight" said Cheryl; who had died her hair strawberry blonde and in a red short dress with black heels.

"Why thank you, you look amazing" said Steven before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, I asked the creators and other staff if my character could do something different to her look and said sure so here it is"

"I love it" said Steven

"What about me" said Brendan

"Handsome as always" said Steven

"Thank you"

"So happy to finally dress what I want and not have Doug up my ass, no pun intended"

"So enough chit chat lets go inside already" said Cheryl

The three went online and when the bouncer came over to them they showed him

their ID's and walked right inside.

Shortly after arriving over to the bar area Steven got asked to dance by a numerous amount of handsome men but each time turned them down with the line

'Not interested', thing is he was interested, interested for the wrong man. The man was on the dance floor dancing with his sister and a few guys as well. He felt jealous, over the fact his straight best friend was dancing with men that wasn't him.

Cheryl looked over at Steven and walked over to him she knew something was up with him.

"What's up with you?" asked Cheryl

"Nothing this isn't me at all" said Steven

"You miss Doug?" asked Cheryl even though she knew what the answer would be

"No, I'm actually pleased he's not in me life anymore"

"Cheer up for me"

Steven nodded his head and Cheryl walked over to her brother.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a concerned Brendan

"I think he has a crush on someone"

"Who?" asked Brendan curiously

"On you"

"You've got to be joking" said Brendan

Cheryl just shook her head.

Brendan turned his head to face Steven who was taking shot of something and

Cheryl turned her head around to face Steven. Seemed as Steven was leaving the club.

"Hey, why don't you talk to him?" asked Cheryl

"About?"

"I don't know, I thought he was one of your best friends if not the best"

Brendan nodded his head and walked outside.

"Wait up Steven" said Brendan as he saw Steven speed walking alone.

"Why don't you just go back inside, I'm just gonna go home me, this wasn't such a good idea."

"Why don't I buy you a coffee?" asked Brendan sweetly

"You don't have to"

"I know but I want to"

Steven just nodded his head.

Steven and Brendan walked to a new 24 hour diner and sat down facing each other at a booth.

"Come on talk to me, your my best mate" said Brendan

"I use to be" said Steven depressed.

"What you mean by that?"

"Cheryl probably got you to follow me to talk to me, listen its cool and all and thanks for the coffee"

"Hey look at me"

Steven lifted his head and looked at Steven

"I asked Cheryl if you were alright and she told me something that doesn't make sense."

"What did she say?"

"That you have a crush on me"

Steven almost spat his coffee out of his mouth.

"Why would she think that?" asked Steven chocking

"Don't know, but the question is do you?"

"It wouldn't chance anything, even if I was"

Brendan shook his head.

"It wouldn't change anything, your wrong."

"Well I'm a stupid queer and you're the straight guy who feels comfortable in his own skin, me I messed up on what I thought was a great relationship over the fact I'm friends with you" said Steven before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You go to gay clubs and you seem so comfortable dancing with everyone me, not so much"

"First of all you are not a stupid queer you are Steven Hay my best friend, who

I missed very much and I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch while I was gone, you are the reason I'm back on the show, I don't always feel comfortable in my own skin, sometimes I feel like a loser, I have this amazing daughter who I don't get the chance to see I have great friends and family who I love dearly, oh and one more thing I never thought Doug was right for you to begin with"

Steven just sat there stunned.

"One other thing, did you not enjoy the club because I was dancing with guys other than you?"

Steven looked down at the table.

"Cheryl was right, wasn't she?" asked Brendan

"I don't know, we've been friends for a long time I was always with Doug you with Jacqui, never thought of other guys ever. Then I'm alone in me flat and instead of really missing Doug like I should I think I been thinking about you more. I don't know if it's because we hadn't seen each other for a longer period of time or because of the relationship we played on the show" said Steven half truth and half a lie as he lifted his head to face Brendan

Brendan just nodded his head.

"Thanks for telling me"

Steven nodded his head.

"Come back to the club, we have our bracelets on, sure we can get back in and if not I'll pay for us"

Steven nodded his head.

"Thanks"

XXX

When they were close to the club it started thundering and lightening and the rain down pouring over their heads.

Brendan grabbed Stevens hand and ran with him under a banner in the alleyway.

Both out of breath soaking wet smiling and laughing facing each. Steven was against a brick building and Brendan was in front of him.

Steven licked the rain drops of his lips that where dripping down his lower lip and Brendan starred at his actions intensely with lowered lids.

Out of nowhere Brendan moved closer to Steven and kissed him tenderly on the lips.


End file.
